


Stars Align once more A.K.A. reunion 3.0

by thegreystar



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst and Feels, Art, Comic, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Reunion 3.0, Robert Sugden - Freeform, This is my therapy, True Love, aaron dingle - Freeform, i can't wait 14 years for ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreystar/pseuds/thegreystar
Summary: It's been fourteen years since they were separated. Aaron had moved on in whatever form his relationships took and now he was getting divorced again for the second time. One last customer for the day shakes Aaron to the core, when he stands face to face with the man that haunted his dreams for the past 14 years.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Stars Align once more A.K.A. reunion 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea for a story I've had since Robert left our screens. I debated to actually write it but where words fail me, my art speaks. Just snippets and points of events or the story.

  * Vic had said there was a friend that was passing through that needed some tune up on his car for the road. She didn’t mention it was the man that had been haunting him through the years. 
  * He was tangible as the objects that surrounds us. 
  * He was different. The shine in his eyes were gone and a few scars told me the years in prison has not been kind.
  * Long gold strands revealing fine grays in between. In the fourteen years apart, he was sill gorgeous as the first time I’ve seen him.


End file.
